Shove Punch :Crush
by Warning- May Contain Pepsi
Summary: Pinch Punch First Day of the Month. Follow Raina Matthews as she battles hormones, best friends, Marauders and an unbelievable amount of school work during her last year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter except a Pottermore account, all the films and books :P **

**Set in the Marauders' Seventh Year at Hogwarts.** **Raina Matthews is a Hufflepuff student.**

****This school year was meant to be the beginning of a new era. Instead, I was pushed over by one James Potter, punched by one Peter Pettigrew and smiled at by a Sirius Black. Okay, so technically Sirius pushed James INTO me as we were walking up to the castle from the carriages, and Peter was trying to punch Sirius who ducked out of the way and I got hit... Also, when I say walking with, I mean they happened to be passing me and my best friend Cass when Sirius pushed James. But still... It counts.

Why does it count? Why didn't I go straight up to Sirius, James and Peter and give them a piece of my mind? If you're wondering this, then I can't help you. I don't know myself. It's this weird thing - whenever I go near Sirius I sort of seize up. Stupid I know. I mean, he is the school hearthrob and every girl at Hogwarts would kill to be his girlfriend so I should be running away from him right? And who could resist staying up all night wondering whether he saw me/noticed me/thought about me. Don't judge okay! I've had a two month summer consisting of gardening with my parents in the country. Give me this. Anyway who in the world can just turn off their feelings like that?

"What was that?" Oops. Did I really just click my fingers out loud? Crap. I can already feel the blush starting at my neck and making my face into a tomato. Damage control - I shake my head at Cass and bury my head in some scrambled eggs. "Whatever. Listen Rains. I'm not saying anything bad, it's just I really think you need to rethink the whole Nate sitch." Ew. Nate?

"How many times do I need to remind you! He's not my type."She'll probably ask who my type is then make some brilliantly witty remark about how I'm going to end up with a sea creature before changing her tact and trying to get me to think about him via a more mean way.

"Well, what is? A grindlehook? Babe, you can't go through the whole of school without even taking an interest in boys. People will think... you know..." About? Me? Why would they think about me? I mean, no one ever even acknowledges me unless it's to groan when I get a right answer in class. Which I rarely do anyway. I'm not stupid. I'm just more shy about school and stuff like that.

"What?" I should probably humour her.

"That you're a _lesbian_" I try not to laugh. Ever since we were in first year and Cass kissed Jane from Slytherin she's been worried about people thinking she was a lesbian. They don't even acknowledge eachother in the hallways.

"I'm not,... But what's wrong with that?" I think I'm the only girl in Hufflepuff who hasn't kissed another girl. Mostly at the express wish of Jake and his friends - The more popular guys. They graduated last year so soon it'll probably be Lucius and that lot.

"I know you're not. And nothing. Persay.. I just need to think about my reputation as well babes."

"What reputation?" Again Raina... Try not to laugh.

"My reputation as a hot, available Hufflepuff."Since when?

"You know, letting Amos Diggory touch your chest behind Hagrid's hut last summer during break doesn't give you that rep. It just means you let him touch you then go tell his friends about it." The only reason why she let him was because she heard he was going to be the Quidditch Captain this year. I mean, he IS the captain but still...

"Actually. I saw him two weeks into summer break and he said he liked me." I think asking for written proof of this won't go down too well... Hey!

"Wait. What? You didn't tell me any of this in any of your letters."

"That's because I was waiting for the right moment. You can't tell your friends you're dating someone until you've been going out for at least three weeks." Did she just say...

"Hey! Why was that plural? I'm your friend. You have one friend."

"Actually, a load of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls've been talking to me more now that me and Amos're a couple." What?

"You're a what? As in...Are you dating?"

"Yep. He asked me out like a month ago. I was so over the moon. We spent like every day together. We both passed our Apparition tests on the first go. Isn't that cool?" Hilarious.

"Yeah. Super. How come you didn't tell me?" If you don't keep her talking she'll stop answering your questions.

"Darling I said didn't I? You're meant to tell your friends. You're like my best friend so I thought it would be nice to tell you after everyone else. I thought you'd have heard by now to be honest I mean there's the most outrageous rumour going around school that we've been going out since Christmas. Isn't that crazy?" Yeah. You mean you forgot about me.

"Wait... didn't you say you were now a 'hot, available Hufflepuff?"

"Did I? Oh my gosh, I did. How silly of me. Listen... If Freddie Jameson asks if I'm really going out with Amos you tell him you have no idea okay? I'm getting all the girls to do it. Want to keep Amos on his toes. He hasn't exactly asked me to the Hogsmeade weekend coming up see, and I want him to know we're not official until he does." Freddie? Oh yeah... Cass's had a crush on him since forever. But wait... why would Amos know who I am?

"Uh-" Before I can get a word in she's walked off and Professor McGonnagal comes in.

"Miss Matthews, congratulations on your Care for Magical Creatures, Herbology and Divination results. I know I was a little sceptical about you taking the exams a year early but it seems to have worked out in your favour, Three O's at NEWT level! I do take it you're filling the spaces well?" To call this awkward would be an understatement. I hate having to talk to anyone I don't know... I do this thing where I seize up... quite like when I see Sirius actually... But with Professors I have to force myself. Yay.

"I was thinking of taking Charms at NEWT level this year Professor. With Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Ancient Runes I think I'll have enough on my plate so I doubt I'll have time for Astronomy too. I hope Professor Herringay won't be too annoyed with me."

"Of course she won't! Yes my dear, I completely agree. Last year must have been tough on you, I do agree, you need a little break in the workload will do you good. Well, here's your timetable." How many times can you say the word 'agree' in one sentence? I love Professor McGonnagal but still.

"Thank you Professor."

"You know, I still don't recognise Divination as a proper subject. For someone of your intellect to have taken it... It seems a little beneath you in my opinion." Pfft. Everyone knows she's hated Professor Fredricks since she predicted that she would fall off a tall tower onto a spike because Professor M rolled her eyes when she was reading a crystal ball.

"Well,... Professor, my mother took it when she was in Hufflepuff so in a way I'm just carrying on the tradition."

"Aah... Well, Yes, I will have to agree with you there, that is a solid reason to choose a subject. Especially when you're doing so well in all of the others." Exactly.

"Uh, Professor? I should get going. I'm going to be late for Potions otherwise..." Slughorn wouldn't care but there's no way I'm being stuck partnered with Sourgrape Snape again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do go on Miss Matthews! Have a good day."

"I still don't get why McGonnagal's always smiling at you." Great. I'd rounded the corner when Cass came running up.

"I told you. She knew my mum in school."

"Oh yeah. Weird that isn't it. I mean, you'd think she'd be annoyed, what with you not taking her subject to NEWT level and all!" Remind me never to tell anyone she loves me because I took Transfiguration to NEWT level in Fifth Year. "Gimme your timetable then. Merlin's Beard! You're taking all the same subjects as Sirius Black now. Did you know that when you signed up for them? That's why you failed those other three last year isn't it? Jheeze Rain, you're such a stalker!" Yeah. Says the girl who literally followed him round for weeks and learnt his schedule so she could accidentally bump into him every two days for a fortnight.

"Who's a stalker?" Ew. Amos. Go away.

"Oh, no one you'd know."That's because no one knows me. Should I go and cry in an empty hallway or something. "Bye darling."

"Yeah. Bye."

Great. Even better year now. Ow. Note to self - Don't randomly bang your bruised arm into walls when running to the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter  
><strong>

When I get to Potions finally, everyone's standing at the front of the class. I have two choices 1) try and sneak in inconspicuously and in some way make it to the back of the crowd of students without being seen, or 2) trip over a stupid bag someone's left in the hope that Professor Slughorn won't actually impose a seating plan this year and they'll get to stay in the same place. In my head I chose 1. My feet and accompanying body however, chose 2.

"Aah Miss Matthews. You finally decided to grace us with your presence eh?" Great. One minute late and Slughorn's already making jokes about me. Maybe if I just joined his stupid Slug Club I wouldn't have to deal with this. Then again, he's always praising Lily Evans and she accepted his invitation straight away. Don't think I could deal with that kind of publicity.

"Sorry Professor. It won't happen again."

"And see to it it doesn't Miss Matthews or I'll have to seat you on your own!" What I wouldn't give to be on my own in this class! "Well... join your classmates!" I should probably refrain from rolling my eyes as I walk to the front of the class. I've already drawn enough attention to myself as it is. "Good. Now Miss Matthews, since you're late, you wouldn't mind coming over here and helping me now, would you?" I wish I could say no, but the way his eyes are twinkling it looks like he's toasted the new school year with a little meade and everyone knows Slughorn's insistent when he's drunk.

"Yes Professor." I say quietly. That way he has less of a chance of thinking I'm being over enthusiastic and there's less of a chance he'll show me up in front of the class.

"There's a good girl." Talk about patronising. I'm legally an adult in the magical world. I shouldn't have to put up with this. If he tries to pat my head again like he did in first year... "Now, class, everyone knows Raina do they?" Oh Merlin. What's going on? There's a murmur of uninterested 'yeah's which I know really mean 'seen her somewhere or something' before Slughorn continues. "Well, she's going to be helping me begin to choose the seating plan in this lesson." Oh no. The interest in the room's peaked and Sirius and James're smiling weirdly over at me.

"I'm sorry Professor? But I -uh I don't think I should -uhm do this?" It's not that people don't notice me at all, I just prefer it that way. I hate people staring at me. I've never been used to a lot of attention.

"Don't be silly girl! You just need to pull names out of this hat! Old muggle tradition see? I found out about it in the summer, much more amusing than having to actually pair everyone up don't you think?" He's looking straight at me as he says this, a little smile on his chubby face. I knew I should've joined the bloody Slug Club.

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Well, there you go. One hat, filled with everyone's names." I think he thinks I'm stupid... "Now be a good girl and take one out of the bag eh?" If he talked to the boys like this he'd have a mini law suit on his hands. Grr. "That's it... got one?" I should probably nod. I don't think I can talk anymore. "Ah good. Now read the name eh?" Here goes.

"Sirius Black." I think I said that anyway. Everyone's staring at me in some weird way like I'm the giant squid or something.

"Sorry? Do speak up. All I heard was a high pitched squeak. Were you imitating a kettle?" Cue looking like a tomato. This is going so well so far. Please note the unbelievable sarcasm dripping from every word in that sentence. I'll clear my throat and try again.

"Sorry Professor. Sirius Black." A look of recognition flows over Slughorn's face, though that might just have been a burp and he says

"Ahhh... Mr Black eh? Well, Miss Matthews, no need to be intimidated. Yes, no need at all! Mr Black is sure to be a wonderful partner for you." Wait what? "Mr Black. You and Miss Matthews can take the desk in that corner over there. Nice and cosy eh? Go on then!" Gulp. Maybe if I look at him with pleading eyes he'll change all of this. "See this Black, Miss Matthews looks overjoyed."

"I do not! I can't believe you've saddled me with Sirius. He's not even the smart one!" Yes Professor. Overjoyed. Thank you for this opportunity, I'm sure Mr Black and I will be able to work to a high standard together.

"What d'you mean I'm not even the smart one?" Oh no. Did I say what I was thinking out loud and what I was going to say I thought? Oh Merlin. Last time this happened Cass slapped me. It's not my fault she did have tons of make up on and DID look pretty silly.

"Everyone knows you're the slightly good looking brawn, Peter's the groupie, Remus is the smart one and James is a twat. Don't be surprised that even Hufflepuff's are saying it." Wow. One Nil Lily Evans. I should probably smile at her or something to say thank you. I do so and she beams back.

* * *

><p>After everyone's been seated and Professor Slughorn's told Sirius that he really does have to sit next to me, and run after me when I tried to leave, he tells us all to take out a quill and some parchment. I don't see why it's so hard for a teacher to understand that not being able to talk to Sirius is going to be a big problem when couple-potions involves a lot of talking. I mean, what if I add the wormwood and he doesn't know that I have, and adds extra whilst stirring the potion to the left, not the right. I mean... I'd rather leave the dungeons with as much hair as possible.<p>

"I'm actually quite smart I'll have you know. You're the one who's failing and was failing last year too." Probably shouldn't tell him that I've already got my Potions NEWT and that I'm only here because Professor Dumbledore makes me.

"Sorry." I mumble quickly so I don't look rude but can still retain as much dignity as is possible in the current situation. I can feel that I'm as red as a tomato and am sitting next to the hottest guy in the year. Not exactly low key material.

"You should be. James is going to be going on for weeks about how Lily said his name. You'd think he wasn't Head Boy." I think I detect a little jealousy but I shouldn't say anything in case he starts talking louder.

"Now class, I would like you too write out the sequence and ingredients needed in order to brew amorentia, the love potion." It's been a minute and I'm done. Sometimes you just gotta hate having a fast hand and a good memory.

"I for one don't ever curse having a fast hand." What? Ew. Why is Nate sitting on the edge of the desk? and why is he winking at me? I should probably tape my mouth shut so I don't continue this foot in mouth syndrome.

"Uh-"

"I know. It's hard for you to speak around me. But I want you to know that Cass and I had a little chat and it's okay. I won't put this against you. So, wanna meet me at 10 this Saturday?" Why? Does he want me to tutor him or something?

"Why?"

"For our date silly!" Ugh. I smell a little piggy called Cass.

"What date?" Date insinuates having already gone on one date, or a prior knowledge of what the hell's going on. Or even having been asked out in person by a guy. None of the above have occurred.

"Cass didn't tell you?" Apparently. Not.

"Tell me what?"

"Nate. You're lowering the IQ of the entire table. Kindly fuck off so I can finish copying uh-" Brilliant. A knight in shining armour moment and yet he doesn't know my name so there's no way in hell he could finish this sentence well.

"Raina." Came a whisper from Sirius' right hand side.

"Raina's work. Could you do that now? Or is it too hard for you?" Ouch.

"Uh- yeah. Sorry. Yeah, I'll uh - go now." Okay, so I feel kinda sorry for Nate now. It's not his fault that I've never liked him since he picked his nose in Transfiguration in second year then flicked it and it fell on my parchment. I think I had three showers a day for a week after that.

"It's okay. No need to thank me." If I didn't have such a big thing for Sirius I might have been up in arms at that. It WAS a little mean, and he was being a conceited git but he had that hair flick thing down to a T and that cute smile. Luckily Slughorn started talking straight away Nate left so I didn't have to dwell on anything for a while other than trying not to laugh at Slughorn trying, often unsuccessfully, to string a sentence together.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews would be appreciated :) B x  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter... also I've changed the male focus to Remus... you'll find out why soon :)  
><strong>

After a gruelling day of trying to get my brain to start working again after the long break, Cass decided that sitting with her boyfriend would be wonderful, so I was left on my own; as per usual whenever she gets herself a boyfriend. That's when Lily caught my eye and I gave the obligutory smile. I don't know why Lily and I never became friends,... Probably because Cass has always liked it to just be me and her. Or that she's in Gryffindor, and cool... and I'm in hufflepuff and you know... not cool? But probably the first one...

"Hey." Okay, try not to squeak... good. Now turn and look up in a non-awkward way. Agh why do I always manage to do something stupid? There goes the orange jug. "I've got it." And of course Lily Evans, brightest witch at Hogwarts would clean it up for me...

"Uh Hi Lily..." Awkward... Wait... this isn't what happens! You're meant to go back to ignoring me. That's what happens when I smile at anyone. Isn't it?

"Why're you eating on your own?" Because I've got no one to sit with now?

"Cass just got a boyfriend... It's okay... This happens a lot." Lily appreciates honesty. Or so I've been told.

"Oh."

"It's okay. Really. I'm just going to eat then go to the library or something. I'll catch up with you later?" Why isn't she leaving?

"So... you're going to sit on your own?" No... I was already sitting on my own, and perfectly happy until you disturbed me and this Shepherd's Pie.

"Uh... yeah?"

"You can't do that! Come and sit over at the Gryffindor table." Pause. Quick glance over... Sirius isn't there, but James and Peter are.

"Uh."

"Listen... Merlin knows I need someone to sit with me. Mary and Sirius're in some cupboard somewhere," This should bother me I know but it doesn't. "Alice is off with Frank and Jane's going out with Peter now, so I kinda need someone to sit with? Please don't leave me to deal with Potter on my own?"

"Uhm."

"Yay. Come on. You don't need to bring your plate or anything,..." But I didn't say yes!

"Uh okay..." Slowly stand. Maybe this is all a really awkward night/day dream and you're going to wake up in a second and -

"Everyone, this is Raina. I think most of you have classes with her." A smirk from James again. What's wrong with his face that he can't just smile politely?

"I could just..." That's it... leave yourself a polite way out of this situation!

"No!" Pause. Eyes wide. "I mean, I thought it would be nice for us both to bond a little. I mean, with Cass going off all the time with Amos..." Since when has she been interested in being friends with me?

"Lily. If she doesn't want to sit with us, Don't force her." Thump. Thump-ity Thump Thump. Wait... Sirius isn't here... so why's my heart going at like a mile a minute?

"Uh. Thanks..." Ooh, the guy who whispered to Sirius is here!I recognise that voice!

"No problem." Ahh... finally get to check out the- whoa.

Whoever invented this man/boy needs to be praised. Lightly tousled blonde hair, peircing blue eyes with a hint of amber, strong jaw, beautiful face, good shoulders,... did i just mentally praise his shoulders? Merlin I need a life! I feel like I just stepped into one of Celestina Warlbeck's love songs... Eep he's looking at me weirdly! Aah... what do I do?

"You can sit down you know." Why is James smirking? It's like he knew all along I'd find that guy unbelievably attractive... awkward...

"Uhm... Thanks?" Okay,... don't stack it or anything. Play this cool... Just sit down. That's it...Silence...

One

Two

Three minutes of awkward silence...

Four...

Five...

Why is this so unbearable? Why is no one talking? Why am I staring at a plate which has one solitary carrot on it? When did I put said carrot on my plate? Why did I choose a carrot? I hate vegetables...

"So, what classes're you taking this year?"Okay... look at whoever spoke... by deduction, hot guy's staring but not like he asked,... Lily looks intrigued and ahh... Peter spoke.

"Uhm... C-C-Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and uhm... Ancient Runes?" Stuttering? Really vocal chords? You choose now?

"I thought you were doing other subjects? Weren't you in my Care for Magical Creatures class last year?" Eyes wide... Think up an excuse. You're sitting with the cool people...

"Uhm... Yeah I uh- I think I was but I uh... failed the end of year exams so decided to switch classes?" That's it... *cough*

"To Charms? You know that's one of the hardest subjects at NEWT level right? You sure you can handle it?" Don't roll your eyes at James. Just don't.

"Pretty sure. Thank you." Dammit. I thought I said no glaring!

"Ouch. Curt huh?" Extra glaring? Damn this is not going well.

"I don't like people thinking I'm incapable." I get enough of that at home.

"Sorry. Just you're in Hufflepuff, and you insulted Sirius, you don't really seem that smart." Sirius laughed. And so did everyone else. Why's James still annoyed?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. You're really not smart are you? You're just a lonely Hufflepuff aren't you?"

"James. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I don't even care who said that. Stand up. Walk away. Just go. Don't cry.

"Okay, you know what, I'm going." That's it... Your voice hardly even cracked. They totally can't tell you're upset. Just, maybe the tears in my eyes...

"No!" Did hot guy just shout at me? Everyone's staring... I think he did. It wasn't just in my head. "I mean, James is just a prat. You know that." True, I did know that but still...

Silence. Why can't I hear any talking? Am I having one of those times when everything stops for a second?

"-so I said to her, you're so stupid you-" No.. Mary and Sirius just walked in holding hands and she was talking so this really IS happening. No one's talking, everyone's staring at you.

You know those times when you have a fight or flight reaction? Yeah well I always get it a little bit worse. D'you know this reaction-Eyes wide, lip being bitten until it's bleeding, long legs pelting towards the door... remember you left your bag at the table, turn, run back, get it, start running again, fall over in front of everyone because your bag's too heavy and smacked into your back, start crying, get up, start running again, get outside the castle and hide in a little enclosure around the side of some bushes? Yeah, I got that reaction. Wonderful.

The best part? I know I have Charms with the Marauders AND Lily next.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews would be appreciated :) B x  
><strong>

REMUS! I knew I knew hot guy's name! Shit, was that the bell?


End file.
